Interlude: Three days
by abtacha
Summary: Sequel to ‘Bitter lemons ’: For Nami and perhaps for Robin her family is the Straw hat crew… But they love each other. And what happens if the Straw hats don’t accept the decision of their hearts?
1. Day0

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚ Three days' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Three days' in any commercial way.

o

o

Author's note1: I'm really sorry for the long delay, but I didn't have much time the last months and I don't start a story if I don't see a way to finish it!

Author's note2: 'Three days' is just an interlude. That means that there aren't too long chapters ;-)

Author's note3: Starts directly after 'Bitter lemon(s)'

Author's note4: Special thanks to Tiger :-)

o

I gave M for language and mature topics.

o

Please review!

o

o

Act One (Exposition): Bitter lemon(s)

Interlude: **Three days**

Act Two (Conflict): ?

Act Three (Crisis): ?

Act Four (pseudo solution):?

Interlude: ?

Act Five (solution): ?

Epilogue: ?

o

o

o

o

Interlude: Three days

o

o

Day0

o

o

Sanji stared at the two women kissing each other and his eyes widened after a long moment, "Hey… you guys are joking, right?!" he croaked and could feel that his face getting pale.

Zoro nodded, uninterested, "So what? Doesn't matter to me." Then he took another piece of meat and kept on eating. Nami grinned when she saw his reaction: She had known it! The swordsman didn't care. With the rest it may be more difficult, especially with the cook. Luffy looked at the two women and smiled, "Oh, that's it, Nami! I didn't know you meant that!"

"WHAT? You knew about that?!" Sanji shouted, glaring daggers at the captain.

"Not directly… She asked me that she had to make a decision of heart and I told her that we would accept it, whatever it is."

"You…" Sanji's head turned completely red and he stared at his captain. "You stupid… stubborn… crazy… foolish…"

Luffy had turned to his food again, "This is really good today. Can you give me more?"

The cook didn't say another word and for a moment it seemed that he would kill his captain. But before he could do anything stupid, Usopp took his arm and left the room with him, "Hey, come on, let's talk for a moment."

Nami grinned and turned to Chopper, whose face had brightened. The reindeer looked at her, "Oh, a romance in the crew? That's wonderful! I love it!" He turned to Robin and asked, "Do you think that I should tell Sanji about our talk?"

The archeologist smiled and shook her head, "I don't think so, doctor-san. Sometimes it's better to say nothing and I don't want cook-san to kick you to death."

"Robin's right," Nami told.

"Did Usopp know about it?" Zoro suddenly asked.

The orange haired woman sighed, "Eh… yeah, unfortunately."

"So the only one, besides the potato-peeler, who wasn't involved was me? That hurts."  
Nami wanted to say anything, but Zoro turned to his meal again and ignored them again. Suddenly Robin hugged the navigator and whispered in her ear, "What do you think? We gave them enough news for one day… Let's go to sleep."

Nami hesitated, but suddenly she smiled, "OK. I couldn't think of a better way to end this day."

o

o

-tbc-


	2. Day1

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚ Three days' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Three days' in any commercial way.

o

o

Day1

o

o

It still was cold out there when Nami woke. Nami could feel it in her nose, but that was the only part of her body that was cold. The rest was warmed up by dozens of blankets and by Robin who lay at her side, still sleeping. The navigator smiled when she heard Robin snoring very slightly. Then she turned around, looked into the face of her lover. She wouldn't hurt her, she knew it, she swore… And she would try to fight her impatience. She really would try it.

Suddenly Robin opened her eyes and looked into Nami's face. After a moment she smiled, "So, even when we're together, you're an early bird?"

"Oh, eh… can't do anything about it. You know, bad habits…"

Robin's eyes flashed for a moment, "Yes, I know… whatever. Do you want to eat?"

"Sure," Nami smiled and rose slowly.

o

"Hi everyone. Where's Sanji?" the navigator wanted to know after she had entered the ship's mess. Zoro didn't look at her but murmured, "On deck. He's in the crow's nest."

"Hm, it's still cold."

"Yeah, but somebody has to check for reefs."

"Yes, of course… When does he come back?"

"The potato-peeler wanted to take the next three shifts, too."

Nami stared at him, and then she shook her head, "I'll go talk to him."

"Do what you must," Zoro grumbled and turned back to his breakfast. In almost the same moment a voice rose behind Nami and the navigator rolled her eyes, "Yeah, what is it, Chopper?"

"I… can look for him. Perhaps you want to be with Robin."

"Eh, thanks, but it's no problem."

"But…"

Nami roasted him with her eyes, "Let ME do that, Chopper!"

The doctor swallowed and made a few steps back. It wasn't good to argue with Nami when she was in a bad mood. Then she left the room.

Robin sat next to Luffy who was still busy with eating and the archeologist focused on Chopper, "You shouldn't try to treat us differently now. I'm sure Nami don't like it."

"I didn't realize that I treated you differently."

"You did. And… neither Nami nor I like that."

"Yes, but…"

Usopp cleared his throat, "I think what Chopper is trying so say is that the reason why he treats you two differently is because things have changed."

Robin looked at him, "Hm… I see. Do you think that's a problem for the crew?"

"No. Why should it be a problem?" Luffy said from the background. The archeologist looked to her captain who had actually stopped eating for a moment.

"But things have changed," Usopp said and focused him with his eyes.

"There's love in our crew… but for me, nothing has changed. We're still friends."

Usopp lowered his head and whispered, "I know… and I know that it must hurt Nami and Robin to talk about it… but we MUST discuss it: How will we treat them now?"

"Same as always," Zoro grumbled. "Every one of us has still a job to do on this ship and their love doesn't give 'em a right to leave their duties."

Luffy nodded, "In my eyes, everything is the same."

Usopp looked at them skeptically and in the next moment Robin smiled, "Give us time. After a few days, you'll be used to it and then you will see that you don't have any reason to fear this new situation."

Suddenly Chopper looked up to Robin, "I didn't know that romance would force us to discuss such things."

Robin smiled strained, "Humans are quite strange, aren't they?"

o

Nami entered the crow's nest and saw him standing staring out at the fog and the sea.

Sanji didn't say a word, drew at his cigarette and kept on staring, ignoring Nami completely.

"Please come in. It's cold here. I can stay here for you."

"You don't know me if you think that I let a woman work in the cold while I'warmt," the cook whispered.

Nami smiled, bent forward and asked, "Have you seen anything? Reefs, iceberg? Anything?"

Sanji didn't answer, dropped the cigarette and treaded it. Then he whispered, "What have I done wrong, Nami?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I've tried to gain your attention all the time. I've tried almost everything and I took great pains so that you would respect me…"

"I respect you!"

He rolled his eyes and kept on talking, "I fought for you, I made the finest dinners for you, I obeyed every of your orders, I even planted your tangerine trees on the ship. And now… Nami, that's not fair!"

She stared to the ground, "Nobody said that the world is fair."

"But…"

"Sanji, I love her! I'm sorry, but that's how it is. I know that it must be hard for you, but Robin and I won't change our feeling just because you want it. Please accept our decision."

Silence.

"You're part of my family and I would hate it if you didn't accept the decision of my heart."

He looked into her eyes, swallowed and nodded slowly, "I… I can try it."

"That's a good start," she smiled. "And now… go inside and let me do the rest of the shift."

Sanji nodded again and left the crow's nest.

o

o

-tbc-


	3. Day2

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚ Three days' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Three days' in any commercial way.

o

o

Day2

o

o

Zoro sat on deck with his three swords with his eyes closed. It had warmed up since yesterday morning when they had left the winter island in a fast flowing current. The swordsman had taken this time to train, disciplining his body against the cold. But now he could do one of his favorite things again: To doze on the deck. But at that moment it was quite complicated because he couldn't fall asleep. He had to think about Nami and Robin and to the new situation. He hadn't changed his point of view; it still doesn't matter for him what the women did in private as long as they fulfilled their duties and as long as they did what was necessary to defeat their enemies… but even Zoro had to admit that things had changed: They had to find a way to handle it. Sanji, for example, was in a state of pure shock which couldn't be good. Sanji just was a simple potato-peeler, but as long as he was shocked he wasn't a full crewmember. Chopper had changed, too. The doctor everything to relieve the two and to give them extra time together. In Zoro's eyes, it was very dangerous to do that; Nami didn't like it either, but he wasn't sure how long she would resist this extra-treatment… there may be a time when the two would take it as normal. Damn, they were on a ship! Extra-treatment for a crewman couldn't be accepted. Usopp was… Zoro didn't know how Usopp felt. On the one hand he didn't have a problem with it, but on the other hand the long-nose acted strange like looking at them when he thought that no one saw him; Usopp was insecure. He was trying to get used to it, but like all of them he just was human. Luffy didn't have a problem with it, but the problem was that Luffy didn't realize that it could grow into a problem. Nobody had said that the two would stay together until the end of the world. What if they had a fight or if they parted. This could do serious damage to the crew.

Zoro sighed. He was the only one who stayed cool.

Suddenly a voice tore him out his beginning dozing. Nami was at the tangerines and was having a discussion with Sanji. The swordsman was sure that they couldn't see them. He grumbled, trying to ignore them, but they were too loud, and so he was forced to listen.

"Hey, you promised me you would try!"

"I… I'm sorry, it's hard."

"Damn, cook! What's so hard to understand?? I love her and she loves me. It's very easy. Even Luffy understands it!"

Silence.

"I didn't say that it was hard to understand. It's hard to accept for me."

Nami's voice got angrier after a moment, "So, you hate me because of my love?"

"No! But…"

"But WHAT? You don't accept it. All the times you told me that you want to see me happy. But when I'm happy, you're against it. I think you just wanna see me happy with you. If there's another person in my life, you're just jealous!"

"Nami, I…"

"Shut up, liar!" she hissed and left the deck.

Zoro sighed again and stood up.

Sanji started when he saw him and looked at him dangerously, "You were listening?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

But after a moment the swordsman said, "You should let her go, potato-peeler."

Sanji looked into his eyes and smiled coldly, "YOU want to tell me how to treat the woman I love??"

"Yes, I do," Zoro said seriously. "And if you don't accept her decision, she will leave the crew… as will Robin. Do you want that?"

He didn't look at him and went to the door. Before he left, he whispered, "Apologize to her! And realize that she's completely out of your reach now!"

o

o

-tbc-


	4. Day3

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, ‚ Three days' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Three days' in any commercial way.

o

o

Day3

o

o

Usopp lay in his hammock and stared at the ceiling.

Something had happened to Sanji yesterday. The cook had been lost in thoughts for almost the entire day and in the evening he had apologized to Nami for his behavior. It had surprised the gunner, especially because the apology had come from his heart and really was true. He shrugged his shoulders. Sometimes miracles happened.

Suddenly Chopper entered the room and turned to the long-nose, "Hey Usopp, have you seen my stethoscope? I couldn't find in my medical room and wondered if I misplaced it."

Usopp grinned, "No, you didn't. I've took it." He took it from his trouser pockets and gave it back to the doctor who looked at the gunner surprised, "What do you want with my stethoscope?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Eh…?"

He sat up and focused the reindeer with his eyes, "You made the new duty roster this morning?"

"Yes. Why do you ask? I've placed it on the table in this room."

Usopp smiled, "I've retyped it."

"Why?"

"I've thought, it wouldn't be fair to us boys if Nami and Robin just have one guard in the crow's nest in the next week."

"But…"

"Even for me it's a difficult situation. But we must try to get a deal with it. They're our friends, but to give them a special treatment is the wrong idea. That's no question of heart; it's a question of mind. And please be true; do you want such a wonderful thing like a romance to lead to extra-treatment? Even Sanji has understood that we must take it as normal. But that doesn't mean that we have to treat them like uncooked eggs. Damn, we're pirates!"

The doctor looked at him, and then he nodded.

A shout for the lunchtime tore them out of their discussion. Chopper nodded again, "Let's go eat?"

Without delay he took the retyped duty roster and left for the dining room. He heard Usopp behind him and he had to admit that the long-nose was right.

When he and Usopp opened the door, the complete crew was here and he smiled suddenly. Luffy was already eating, Zoro sat with a sullen expression on his face before his plate and Sanji who had reconciled with Nami, was preparing a drink for the crew. Chopper turned to them, "Hi there… I have the new duty roster."

Without any comments he handed it to Robin. The dark haired woman read it and smiled, "So, no more special time for Nami and I?"

The doctor hesitated, and then he shook his head, "No."

Zoro grinned widely and suddenly Sanji cleared his throat, "I… I also think that's OK. We're on a ship. Everybody has to do his stint… or her stint."

Robin grinned and looked to Nami who smiled in relieve. And then the archeologist began to eat.

o

o

-end-


End file.
